


carry that weight

by putsch



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: of rivalries and making it to the top(written for SASO2016)





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13854.html?thread=4924958#cmt4924958

there's something visceral in the connection you get with someone when you sock them in the jaw in the ring. even between so many centimeters of padding and bandages sendo knows he could recall the exact shape of makunochi's cheek beneath his knuckles, knows the very sound his jaw makes when it cracks, and if he had any artistry in him, he could probably paint the perfect color of the bruising and blood each hit left behind on his tanned skin. sendo's willing to bet makunochi could do the same, considering his fists have left such a literal impression on him.   
  
but there's more to it than sounds and colors and feelings, no, there's something deeper that lingers in his bones ages after the fight. it's a spark of a fire that causes sendo to watch the same tired tapes a hundred more times so he knows just how to train his body for the rematch. he's worked through tons of blood and sweat for the first match against makunochi, and for a second, for the _title,_ sendo feels like he's shaking just thinking about it. every time he closes his eyes he can see makunochi staring him down across the ring, pointed and strong and a little too amazing for a guy so short.  
  
yet crossing blows with makunochi isn't quite enough, is it, none of it quite scratches the itch building in him.  
  
sendo huffs, staring out the window instead of at the match replaying on the tv and wishes he could put his finger on it. he doesn't like having unnecessary shit rolling around in his head before big matches. he's too simple of a guy for that.

 

  
  
  
the next thing he knows, the bell is ringing in his head, blood in his mouth, and he's laying there on his back staring at the lights as the crowd cheers for a brand new champion.  
  
damn.

  
  
  
  
he slings his arm over makunochi's shoulder after all is said and done, when the screaming is over and there's a moment of total peace and silence before each of their camps coming by to rip them apart.  
  
"you better do that belt proud, ya hear me?"   
  
makunochi swallows thick enough to hear. "i will."  
  
sendo grins. that spark is still there in both of them, and tells him makunochi won't let him down.  
  
it tells him a lot of other things too - mainly that he's only one guy with an itch to satisfy that meant something he didn't quite expect. he doesn't think too hard about it, just rolls with the punches that feel right, and makes sure to seal that deal with an old fashion bruising smooch as emotional as any right hook.


End file.
